


Tell Me Why

by namara_ashina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Spoilers for series 3, reichentheory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care how you faked it Sherlock, I want to know why."</p><p>In which the conversation in the third restaurant goes a little bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I had a few issues with The Empty Hearse. Please take note, this hasn't really been beta'd other than me overlooking it so if you spot any mistakes or such feel free to point them out.

"One word Sherlock, that is all I would have needed. One word to let me know that you were alive!" John hissed as the man in question continued to dab at his split lip and Mary leaned on the counter a few feet away.

"I'd nearly been in contact so many times," Sherlock replied softly as John scoffed. "Unfortunately, Mycroft was worried you might say something indiscreet."

"What?" John asked, bordering on incredulous.

"Well he was worried that you might let the cat out of the bag."

"And since when do you listen to anything Mycroft tells you?" John demanded, barely restraining himself from yelling.

"Since that was the deal we made," Sherlock replied curtly.

"WHAT. DEAL." John hollered, his patience wearing thin. Sherlock simply stood there a minute, looking increasingly uncomfortable under the weight of John's glare before collecting himself with a sigh.

"I calculated that there were- no let me finish," Sherlock said quickly as John attempted to cut him off. "I calculated that there were thirteen possibilities once I'd invited Moriarty onto the roof. Unfortunately, with Moriarty's suicide there was no longer any way to call off the snipers, leaving me with only option"

"Wait, snipers? What snipers?" John cut in.

"Yes, snipers," Sherlock sighed irritably. "The three snipers ordered to take out Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and, of course, you should I not fall to my untimely death."

"Wait so you're telling me-"

"Yes now would you please let me finish!" Sherlock snapped. He took a moment to fold up the napkin he had been using to dab at his lip before visibly reigning in his irritation, leaving his face a cool mask of indifference. "With Moriarty's death, there would forever be a death warrant on all three of your heads so long as I was alive. Therefore I needed to be dead. And once dead, I would be in the singularly optimal position to systematically destroy Moriarty's organization. After all, no one thinks a dead man is coming for them. I did want to tell you John, you know I trust you with my life. Unfortunately, Mycroft had reservations. And although I could usually care less for his opinions, he did bring up a few other points worth considering. So he offered me a deal. I would leave England to track down the web, neither returning nor having any contact with anyone not in the know until my work was complete. And in exchange..." Sherlock drifted off, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"And in exchange?" John prompted gently, thankfully now looking tired instead of angry.

"And in exchange," Sherlock continued, no longer attempting to make eye contact, "Mycroft would not only deal with the snipers but also put you under his protection should I be discovered. And if I should die for real while I was away..." Sherlock drifted off again before continuing with a huff, "then Mycroft was to inform you of what had truly happened. I thought you deserved to know, if only after the fact. I'd actually made you a little video explaining it all, a bit like the one I made for your birthday," he added ruefully before waving his hand as though brushing it off. "I suppose I should go retrieve it from Mycroft before he tries to do anything with it."

"So does that mean it's over then?" asked John.

"Is what over?" Sherlock asked, squinting in confusion.

"The... the web thing, Moriarty's people, they've all been dealt with?"

"Of course they have, why else would I be back?" Sherlock asked irritably.

"Oh I dunno, maybe Mycroft dragged you back early for a case or something."

"..."

"Oh for..." John started as he brough a hand up to massage his temple.

"Listen John I need your help," Sherlock whispered, leaning in so as to still be heard. "London is under danger of an imminent terrorist attack."

"My help?" scoffed John. "You managed to take down a criminal organization on your own and you need my help?"

"Oh come now, don't tell me you haven't missed this." Sherlock smirked. "Admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood rushing through your veins. Just the two of us against the rest of the world!" The grin he wore was just so smug, so self satisfied that John couldn't help it.

He punched him in the nose.

A short while later, John went to hail a cab while Mary walked over to where Sherlock was trying to stymie the bleeding of his bloody nose.

"I don't understand," he muttered, sounding congested, "I said I was sorry, I explained what happened, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I'm thinking it was the arrogance at the end," Mary commented with a chuckle. "You're not really in a position to be acting like that just yet are you."

"Why not, it's how I usually act," he replied dismissively.

"Gosh you don't know anything about human nature do you?" she asked in a disbelieving tone though she was also clearly amused.

"Hmmmm nature? No," he said in a bored tone. "Human? No."

Mary simply chuckled as John made his way over. The two men stood before eachother as John gave Sherlock a calculating once-over. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he nodded to himself before speaking up. "Right, cab's here, I suppose we'll be off then. Where are you staying now that you're back?" asked John.

"Baker Street of course," Sherlock replied, squinting at him in confusion again.

"Of course," John huffed in amusement before nodding to himself. "I suppose I'll be by after work then."

"You will?" Sherlock asked, blinking in surprise.

"Of course I will," John replied in a blasé tone. "I mean I'm still very much pissed off at you and it'll probably take me some time to get over that but it doesn't mean I won't help you out in the meantime."

"You... you will?" Sherlock repeated, obviously a bit wrong-footed.

"Of course. Tomorrow then?" he asked and turned to Mary without waiting for an answer. "Shall we then? Cab's waiting." And with that, he strode back in the direction of the road.

"Sherlock," Mary aknowledged with a nod and a grin as she left.

"Mary," Sherlock replied in turn as the two walked away and got into the cab. He watched it drive away in bemusement until it finally turned a corner, taking it out of his field of vision. He stood there a few seconds longer, looking in the direction the cab had disappeared before coming back to himself and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. There were other people he had to visit this night.

"Can you even believe him?" John groaned as he closed his eyes slumped back on the seat, waiting for Mary's innevitable reaction.

"I like him."

"What?" John asked, openning his eyes to find her grinning at him.

"I like him," she simply repeated and proceeded to look out her window. John mirrored her actions and let his first real smile of the since Sherlock's reveal grace his lips. 

Maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
